Ms Crystal Bearer
by Hitsuhina13
Summary: After Keiss gave Belle on word were Layle is will she be able to confess to him? And will he feel the same way too? rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

When Belle found out that Layle is alive thanks to her own way of finding information. The problem was that she didn't where the location was. Keiss "Hey Belle!" She turned around and saw that Keiss was running up to her. "What is it Keiss it better not be something stupid," she said to him.

Keiss "trust me you're going to like Belle" "Well what is it?" Asked Belle while putting her hands on her hips.

"I just got word on where Layle is located at Belle isn't that great?" He replied. Belle "you better not be lying to me Keiss unless you want my foot up to your butt". It's no lie alright? Stay here in front of the doorway and don't move. He went down to his office took out a piece of paper and wrote down where Layle is.

Five mintues later "here you go, Belle, now are you sure you don't need my help going to this location to look for Layle?" Asked Keiss after he handed her the paper. Belle "don't worry I'm a selkie I can handle it solo" well then thanks Keiss I gotta run!

"Oh boy, I hope I didn't make the wrong choice by sending Belle all alone on this mission that could be dangerous," thought Keiss.

Since he knows that Belle can't defend herself against monsters. With Layle he was justing hanging on top of a tree with his eyes closed. While he hears kids running around and playing tag or some type of game. He was thinking about all of the crazy stuff that happened after he flew the Aleix's battleship.

Then a ball somehow landed on his lap. A little girl "excuses me, big brother! can you give me and friend's ball back?" Layle huh? He looked down and saw a little selkie girl looking at him.

He said, "do you mean this?" He was using his powers to hold it up in the air. The little girl "yes! Can we have it back?"

"Sure" he jumped off the tree and give he little girl her ball back. Then all of the kids hugged him Layle "yeah, yeah" he patted all of their heads and walk away.

The boys "wow big brother is so cool! with the way, he holds up your ball Sara". Come on boys lets finished our ball game. With Belle, she was trying to read Keiss's handwriting while walking at the same time. "What the hell! I can bearly read this! His handwriting is bad!" Belle said to herself.

Then a random man walked up to her. She was too busy trying to read Keiss's handwriting that she didn't know a person was behind her. He was about to tap her shoulder when a guard was yelling.

He was saying "stop! You're under arrest!" Belle "huh? What's going on?"

She saw that the police were coming in her direction. "Oh boy I hope they're not after me," Belle said.

When she looked to her side she saw a man that was way older than her with a big bag on his back. The guard "hey you young lady! Stop that man before he gets away!" Belle alright with that she tried to hit the man as hard as she can.

"Slap" from Belle the man "seriously is that all you got? little girl?"

With that, he started to get close to her with a bag still on his back. Belle oh boy I wish Layle was here. He was about to grab her arm but to let the guard caught him. The guard "thank you for helping us young lady we been looking for this guy for months now". Now then if you will excuse us we have to take him to jail and see what the queen has to say about this.

Belle now wear was I? She went back to look at Keiss's handwriting. With Keiss "man, I hope Belle will be ok on her own". He didn't know what to do in the meantime so he decided to go pay Cid a visit. While the other selkies were just wondering around the gild ship or around town for the heck of it.

Since Keiss didn't give them any jobs for them to do other than Belle short of. One of Belle friends "hmm I wonder well Belle went off to?" Her other friend now that I think I'm not sure. Ever since Keiss handed her that piece of paper she just took off with a smile on her face. Both of her friends started to think about it. One of them "do think she going to look for that peeper?" Her other friend respond "was no way! Why on earth she would look for him?"

The first one "maybe your right well then let's go shopping and forget about this topic".

The other one "yeah let 's do it will be really fun". With that, they went to the shopping market. "Cid? Are you home?" Keiss asked. Cid "yeah, yeah hold your horses I'm coming". "Oh, Keiss it's you what brings you around here?" He asked while opening the door to his workshop. "I thought that I would come and pay you a visit," Keiss said.

"I see" was all Cid was able to say. So have you got word on Layle and his whereabouts?

"Well I did it was pretty cool not to bad at least I know he alive" Keiss replied to Cid. "Really? Layle lived threw that crazy battle?" Cid said in a surprised voice.

Keiss he sure did so I give Belle the direction on where he is. Cid "oh Belle is going to look for Layle?" "Yep," said Keiss I offered to go with her but she said no and she can handle it solo. Which I find hard to believe half of the time. Cid "your right about that Keiss".

"What's with the look on your face?" Keiss asked Cid. Because he was smirking "man Keiss are you clueless! Belle has a secret crush on Layle! He said while laughing. Keiss was at loss for words" hello? Earth to Keiss" Cid said while waving his hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry about that Cid I'm still not convinced that Belle has a secret crush on Layle" he replied.

"Seriously Keiss how can you be clueless about their relationship?" Cid said to him. "Remember when the leader of the selkies threw Belle when the aril prison was sinking?" "Of course I remember Cid it was the worst day of our lives. You see when Layle caught Belle's hand she was smiling at him and he was smiling back at her too.

Keiss "really? I didn't see it I guess I was looking at what happened to the aril prison". Cid "well I did saw it when I was able to escape at the last moment".

With Belle, she was finally able to understand Keiss's handwriting just about the first three lines of it.

Belle "alright it looks like it Keiss told me that I should keep on walking until I make it capital shuttle then I should get on it. And I should get off at the next starting point I think?" Once that is done I should meet an old lady at her hotel which where Layle was staying at. Ok, she folded the paper and put it in her jacket. Then she made her way to the train station.

With Layle he was still walking around town to see if he can find anything to do. But he didn't know that a certain person will be looking for him ever since his disappearance.

Cid "man Keiss if your that concerned about Belle looking for Layle you can help her".

Keiss "there no way you know how Belle is right? Once she makes up her mind no one can't make her change it". Cid "is that so?" He responded by "saying yes it the truth Cid". Even though it may not look like it she really needs Layle to protect her at all times.

Cid well your right about that Keiss you know having Layle protecting Belle at all cause. "So, what are you planning on doing now Keiss? Just walking out and about until something happens?" Cid said to him. Keiss "maybe or I can if I can you out with some repairs if that ok with you of course?"

"Hmm why not I have been given some orders to build some new fighting aircraft for the Lilty kingdom" he replied.

Keiss well then just tell me what to do. With Belle, she got on the train about five minutes later she made it to the next stop. After that, she got off and did what Keiss told her to do in order to look for Layle. She begins to walk until she saw the old lady that Keiss told her about.

So, she went up to her walks up to the old lady. Belle "excuse me, mam? she lightly shakes her shoulder. Then the old lady turns around and said: "Oh my what a pretty young girl I see right before my eyes". Which made her give small simile to her.

"Is there anything I can help you out with a young lady?" The old lady asks. Belle "well there is this one thing but I'm sure if you can help me out or not".

The old lady "well then why don't you tell me what you're doing way over here?" Belle "ok" ten mintues later "oh I see so your friend Keiss gives you information on how to find this Layle boy is that correct?" replied the old lady "yes," she said. "Well this boy did stop by here last night but he left early the next day".

Belle "man that means he must have been long gone by now and it will take me forever to look for him".

The old lady "now, now honey no need to feel sad about your boyfriend leaving you behind". She responded by saying "did you just say that Layle is my boyfriend?" While blushing a little. Then the old lady started laughing and hits her on her back.

"Come on now! Why else would a pretty girl like you go all this way on your own just to look for this boy, and without any help?" Said the old lady.

Then she looked up at the sky oh my is it that late already. Come on! Belle "huh? What is it?" "It getting late and it's not safe for a young girl like you to wander around so late at night who knows what could happen to you" replied the old lady.

"Here you can spend the night here it on the house too," she said to Belle with that she pulled her arm into her hotel.

Belle "alright but just for the night then I will leave first thing tomorrow morning". With that, she went inside the old lady gave her a key to her room. "Well then if you anything don't be scared to ask me," said the old lady. "Ok thank you" was all she was able to say.

"Well, then I get out of your way so you can make yourself comfortable" the old lady replied to her.

Belle "thank you" with that she closed the door to her room when the old lady started to walk away. So, she took off her shoes and jacket she laid down on the bed then slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun peeked threw the which hit Belle on her face. Uh so bright! She slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom. She washed her face and did other things like brush her teeth etc. When that was all done she got out of the bathroom put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket plus room key.

She starts walking out of her room with the room key in her hand. Then the old lady turned around and saw that she was getting ready to leave. Without eating breakfast yet before she went on her journey to look for Layle.

The old lady started to walk up to her when she handed the room key to the man at the front desk. She tapped her shoulder.

Belle "huh? Oh, it's you thanks for letting me stay for the night now if you excuse me I have to get going now". The old lady "now, now no need to rush on looking for your boyfriend you need to eat something before you leave". Belle "don't worry I'll be fine" then her stomach started to rumble.

Which made the old lady laugh see it looks like you are a hungry young lady. Come on I just made a big pot of warm soup it will fill up your tummy.

With that, the old lady started to push back all the way to the dining room. "Alright Cid I think that should do it," Keiss said to him. "Well then let's give it a test run," Cid said then the machine started to heat up and turned red. "Boom!" Both of them started to cough. Keiss it looks like it still needs some work Cid while wiping the dust off his face with his arm.

"Yeah, your right about that looks like Queen Althea will have a little bit longer," Cid said.

He responded by saying "maybe we should take a little break I can go and buy some coffee for us". Cid "yeah let's do that I'm getting tired of standing". Then Keiss left his workshop to buy coffee for them. With Layle he was still walking around in a random part of town.

Then a few girls started laughing a little. But he shakes it off in his head "Belle is all that I want not those types of girls". After what realized what he said to himself his face turned red.

A young lady "oof! Hey, do you mind watching where your standing at!" He turned around and saw an angry woman at him. Layle "uhh sorry about that I was just lost in thought that's all I'll be going now!" Then he took off running. The lady hmm that one strange boy.

Ten mintues later "this should be a safe place for me to take a break I hope," Layle said to himself.

Belle "thank you for the meal now then I need to go".

The old "now, now you be safe alright and I hope you find your boyfriend soon."

Belle he so not my boyfriend! While walking away. The old lady that young is just lying to herself.

With Cid, he was still working on the machine for the Queen while Keiss left to buy coffee. Keiss "I back Cid!" Here you go hands, Cid, his coffee I also bought cookies to. "Thanks well then let's sit down and have a break," he said to Keiss. Layle

"I think I need a way to see if Belle or Keiss is ok". While standing in front of the lake where an old man was fishing.

It's about 20 minutes for the old man he was upset that he didn't catch any fish. Then he saw that Layle was lost in his thoughts. So, he decides to ask Layle what going on with him. The old man walked up to Layle then he taps his shoulder. He turned around and saw an old man looking at him.

Layle "uh? Is there something I can help you with?" The old man "I don't need help from you little boy. It looks like you have a lot on your mind". Layle "it's nothing alright!"

The old "hmm your not a good lair sonny" while hitting his back.

"Come with me," said the old man Layle "uhh where are you taking me?" He saw that the old man was pulling his arm.

"Well sonny I'm going to take you to my place of course" The old man replied. Layle "uhh there's no need I can find a place to stay for the night.

The reason I'm taking you to my place that I need to talk to you about something. In his head "I better not regret this" while following him. With that, the old man opened the door to his house where he lives with his wife and grand-kids.

His wife "Tommy who is this young man?" He responded by saying "oh I forgot to ask this young man his name" so what your name? Layle "my name is Layle".

Tommy Layle huh? now then why don't you come in so we can have a little talk. Next thing you know the kids started to run up to their grandpa. The kids "grandpa your home!" One of the boys "who is this big brother?" Grandpa. Tommy yes and be nice to him he going to stay here for a bit.

Layle "huh? you want me to stay here?" The old man of course young man.

Layle "I don't think that a good idea" the little boy why big brother? Layle it hard to explain when bending down to his level.

"Let's just not a lot of people like me for who I am" he replied to the little boy.

The boy I think I get it "now, now Joey why don't you and your sister get cleaned up for dinner" Tommy said. Joey "ok" then he went to get his little sister. After that, they all sat down to have dinner.

When that was done Layle thanked the old man. Wait before you go we need to have a little talk.

Layle "sure what do you want to talk about?" The old man responded by saying "I want to talk about you". Layle "me?' the old man of course so why were you wandering around town so late at night?.

Layle "you see I was lost in my thoughts I was thinking about what I will do when I see my friends again."

Old man "you have friends little boy?" He said "of course I do their names are Belle Keiss Aeltha and Cid". Old man "which one are you very close to?" Layle he started to blush a little. Old man, I got it "must be that Belle girl!"

Layle how did you know? old man it written all over your face young love.

So "what are you going to do when you see her?" Layle I should try to tell her how I feel after I saved the world. "Sounds like you really like her more than just a friend" replied the old man.

Layle yeah I guess I do the old man "so are planning on asking for her hand in marriage soon?" You once you too are ready to take the next step after dating".

His face turned red "me asking Belle to marry me later on?"

The old man of course if not some other boy might take her away. Layle I won't let that happen "well then I'll be going now thanks for the talk you gave me some things to think about." With that, he got up and left his house to find a place to stay for the night hope to see Belle for less than a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Layle was lucky I guess he was able to find some sort of cave to stay for the night. He went inside but not too far away from the exit. Lays down and went to sleep the next day Belle kept on looking Layle she wanted to see his face so bad. When was the last time I saw him? Oh yeah, when he was getting ready for the final battle.

Belle "I really wish Layle will pop up out of nowhere" while she was walking to find something to eat. She was able to buy a sandwich to eat which made it easier for her. When she finished eating she got up to keep on looking for her best friend.

She didn't care how long it would take to find him. Then she started to realize that she likes Layle more than just a friend.

Which made her blush a little Belle shook it off and kept on looking for Layle. With Layle he woke up to get cleaned real quick. After that, he started to look for his friends he didn't care who he will find first Belle or Keiss. Then he made into a little town saw a lot of kids running around playing with each other. But no sign of his friends in this area Layle "damn just my luck their not here".

He keeps on walking so he can find something to eat he was to buy some fish to eat. Layle keeps on walking then a little girl stopped him and ask him "does he want to buy flowers from her". He didn't want to make the little girl cry so he asks "for one flower".

The little girl "thank you big brother make sure you give it to the person you love."

Layle "what did you say?" He was too late the girl took off running to sell more flowers. "Damn it why would she say something like that?" Layle didn't know where to put the flower at so he just put it in the side of the jacket. With Keiss and Cid, they were able to get the new machine working.

Keiss "finally! Now I'm sure Aletha will like this" "Cid yep it in good shape all we need is someone to take it to her kingdom".

We should send a letter to her "saying that your lastest machine is working that you should come and get it as soon as possible" Keiss said to Cid. Ok, what are we waiting for when Layle made it to the next town from a distance it looked like he saw Belle.

Layle is that really Belle? Only one way to be sure he used his powers to get to the other side. Belle, she turned around and she saw Layle. She didn't know what to do Belle in her head "if I run up to Layle everyone will say something". Layle he quickly made it to Belle. So without thinking he grabbed her hand and ran for it.

Belle "hey Layle where are we going?" "Somewhere private wear no one can see us was his" reply. She said "ok I trust you" both of them made it into the deep part of the forest.

Layle there we should be safe here "what's wrong Belle?" After he let go of her hand.

She didn't know how to respond back other than jumping on him. Layle "Woah he caught Belle was still trying to remind balanced.

Belle "Layle I missed you so much you have no idea how worried I was". Layle "you actually missed me?" While still holding her in his arms. She said "of course I do silly why else would I be looking all over for you? other than for Keiss and everyone else".

With that Layle put her down oh yeah I almost forgot here you go, Belle. "What is it?" Asked Belle He reply by saying "it's a flower a little girl talked me and somehow made me buy one from her". Aww, that sweet and funny at the same time takes the flower from him.

Layle "Belle, I need to ask you something it really important, and don't yell at me".

Belle "why would I yell at you?" Layle "you see what I'm about to ask is pretty serious and it not a lie to". He felt a little nervous so he took in a deep breath.

He said "Belle I want you to be my girlfriend I mean it to and what Blaze said he was right. I do want you to be my girlfriend I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe happy. It's ok if you think I'm lying but I really like you a lot". Belle her eyes got big "you really mean it Layle? It, not a trick.

Layle "no it, not Belle I'm serious here if things get better along the way then maybe we can." Belle "wait to hold on you want to ask me to marry you later on?"

"Well yeah if you agree to it of course," he said to her. Belle well there one thing I haven't said to you yet.

Layle what is it? She leaned over to him give him a kiss after they broke from the kiss she rests her head on his chest and said: "I love you Layle and yes I want to be with you". Layle took Belle and said, "let's go and see Keiss I'm sure he will be surprised to see us". With that, they both went to pay a visit to Keiss at the gild ship. When they made it there everyone was surprised that Layle was still alive.

After the final battle Layle come on Belle let's go he gave everyone the look. If any of you guys tell one single person about this you will get it big time. All of the selkies took off running Belle "really Layle did you have to scare all of them away?"

Layle "of course I don't want any of them to say rumors about us that all".

Makes it to Keiss his jaw dropped when he saw Layle right in front of him. Layle "don't make throw a bucket of water on you Keiss to prove that it's me".

He said "there no need to that" but he was shocked that Belle was able to find Layle all by herself.

Belle walked up to Keiss see what did I tell you? I told you I can find Layle and look at what I just did. Keiss "you got me there Belle". Layle I surprised to I didn't think she will be able to find me at all. She boy maybe you guys should have a little more faith in me once in a while.

Keiss and Layle "sure whatever you say, Belle" while looking at her. Layle taps Keiss and said, "I need to tell you something".

10 minutes later Keiss "no way you actually confess your feelings to Belle after all this time?" Layle of course "is that a bad thing?" He said no it not and it about time to you know how worried Belle was ever since you were gone. Layle she was worried about me? Saw that Belle was giving a message to a mail moogle. Well then I and Belle are going now walks up to her takes her hand.

Belle where are we going Layle "I don't know maybe somewhere fun?" She replied back said, "who knew you can do fun".


End file.
